Dyskusja:Mieszkańcy Tajemniczej Doliny to jednak bardzo dziwne i specyficzne istoty/@comment-27884882-20181229232038
Od ostatniego odcinka minęło trochę czasu, trzy miesiace. No cóż, do czekania już się przyzwyczaiłem, do wysokiej jakości też, więc nie mogę powiedzieć na wstępie niczego co by zaskoczyło, zszokowało, spowodowało zdziwienie, konsternacje czy jakiś inny, podobny synonim. Wchodzimy powoli w etap gdzie mniej zaskoczeń, ale więcej ciekawych zawirowań. Fabularnie jak zwykle dobrze; związki, wrogości, przyjaźnie. Mam jednak mały problem, może zabrzmi jak przytyk, ale no... Jak powiedziałem wątki są super, relacje prowadzone ciekawie, w większości zamiast korzystać z przetartych schematów tworzysz nowe wzorce i mimo, że widzę ich jakoś i kunszt ich wprowadzenia to tego... nie czuję. Po prostu widząc ich raz na trzy miechy, gdzie jeszcze niektórzy w tym konkretnym odcinku trochę zejdą na tylny plan i nie poświecą, to ze smutkiem stwierdzam, że nie odczuwam w sobie mocnego przywiązania do nich. Nawet Stajls jakoś tak nie cieszy :/ No dobra, ale koniec tego stypo-marudzenia i lamentowania, bo ja przecież nie Shannon z pierwszego odcinka TX, co nie? No! To dla kontrastu rozwinę się jak dywan na temat... stylu. Ty masz swój styl o czym trobię jak orkiestra od pierwszeeego odcinka (czyli od blisko roku). Ten styl jest wyjątkowy, tą ilość treści czyta się z łatwością i przyjemnością. Jesteś niepodrabialny i genialny, bardziej w siebie wierz! Znajdują się rzeczy, które jednak nie leżą w pełni w twoim obrębie konfortu i można wyczuć, że te sceny fabularnie były potrzebne, ale sam ich nie poczułeś. Teraz sam nie wiem, sprzeczność. Nie byłoby ich to źle, bo fabuła mniej ciekawa, są a coś zgrzyta. Marudzę? Marudzę :D Ale moje marudzenie przekłada się na losy Stajlsa mojego beloved i jak bardziej mnie przypomina to go znowu bardziej lubię, więc... No... Wniosek? Zawsze trochę pomarudzę :P Zadanie? Hm... Tak, fajnie. Wreszcie poszli w miasto, a nie w LAS. Czekam na więcej wycieczek do miasteczka, bo po jednym razie mam niedosyt i nawet klimatu urbanistycznego nie liznąłem do końca. Ale tak, tak. Miałem pozrzędzić na temat zadania. No super, super. Sam ci coś takiego chyba sugerowałem... Niby pokazy mody już były, ale to jednak Total Drama, więc się nie nudzą ^^ Dobrze opisane, ciekawe... No, ale liczyłem na jakiś bardziej typowych mieszkańców Silent Town (nazwa mi nie zapadła w pamięć) a tu tacy dośc jednak unikatowi ludzie... Ale tak pewnie miało być, a ja przez te trzy miesiace sobie wizje snułem. Fjniae że warłygy kąttrójki,. Weszcire. Eliminacja? Tak <3 Tak <3 Tak... Ehm... Zbyt taka... Pokojowa :P Liczyłem na takie won i do dziury na zbity pysk, a tu self vote, nah... A i Sheila na Richarda, wut? Podsumowując, reansumując i konkluzję tworząc stwierdzam, że Dolina to dzieło zasługujące na tytuł czołowych na tej wiki. Za rzadko jednak ją nam serwujesz i przez to nie formuje się więź z postaciami, co w moim czytelniczym serduszku ostatnim czasem nie wpuszcza Doliny na ten najwyższy szczebelek. Fabuła jednak jest, styl, Stajls, super postacie,Stajls, wypad do miasta, Stajls, fajne cameo, dobre zadanie, Stajls i nie ziemniaczane dialogi jak w wielu dzieło-sugestiach, na które się w życiu natknąłem. Więc aby tym dzieło-sugestią dokopać i pokazać, jak dżumernie daleko w dole są to daję ci ostentacyjnie '10-' z czegu minus za czas oczekiwania, co dyskwalifikuje TD przed wejściem na sam szczyt. Life is brutal, and Wojciu even more. Ciao! '''P.S '''To jest takie super, ma TAKI potencjał, ale zaznacz go bardziej i wyraźniej, bo może mam paranojkę lekką, ale dostrzegam tu rzeczy zbyt podobne do innych. Omiń, nie kręć się obok. Dolina daję ci Tyyyyle konceptów, których NIGDZIE nie było. Część z nich jest, ale wyrównują się z tymi co mi się zbyt z innymi kojarzą.